


Happiness come true

by lilacspirit



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacspirit/pseuds/lilacspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaworu starts a new time loop waking up in a normal bed he knows something is wrong. There is no mention of NERV, no Angels, no Clones, no EVA units- just a normal world where Shinji has already achieved happiness on his own. If Shinji is already happy, what use is there for Kaworu? What is this new loop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness come true

The face he made was worse than last time. He wished he was looking at a monstrous eva unit rather than tears streaming down Shinji’s face once again. Once again he was considered dead in that loop leaving Shinji without the happiness he had promised.

How many times has it been now? So many of these loops had been the same over and over again but a few times had given Kaworu hope that maybe things would go differently. This time looked very hopeful, if it were the right lances, if Shinji hadn’t been so enthusiastic about changing the past or if the choker he took from him wasn’t made.

These thoughts lingered through Kaworu’s mind as it felt like he had arrived in nothingness. Before he began the next loop he always arrived in some sort of limbo where it felt like he was flying and underwater at the same time.He imagined this was what it was like to be in the afterlife. It was dark at first but then there were splashes of light clouding his vision meaning it was time for the next world. What would it be like? What point of time would he meet Shinji?

Could he actually make him happy this time?

As the state of limbo seem to lift and his surroundings grew brighter the white haired boy closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the world he was about to arrive in.

* * *

This was different.

Very different.

Instead of waking up surrounded by machinery or seele logos he was in a bed. A regular human bed. An alarm clock beeped across from him with large red glowing letters accompanied by a folded school uniform on the dresser. He gingerly stopped the alarm and began to put the readied clothes full of confusion, what on earth was going on? Someone should've met him and briefed him on the same situation like all the other times. But he was alone in a small apartment with moving boxes scattered around the room that looked lived in. Kaworu inspected the room as he buttoned up his shirt and moved towards the small window near the door. He recognised the surroundings, he was in the middle of the city and the school and NERV headquarters were west of him.Next fumbling through the drawers in the dresser showed it was already packed with clothes and then a mobile phone in the top one. It read Wednesday 7:30am August 30th- the school year had already begun and by this date Shinji would have piloted Eva 1 and fought the first angel by now.. The best way to figure out how this loop was working was to go by the school and see the outcome, it was possible Shinji may not be there and still be hospitalised but if not he can listen to the other students gossip about the attack.

There had only been a few circumstances where he would meet Shinji this early, they were a blessing since he got to spend more time with him but as luck would have it something would always go wrong leading to another dead ended loop.

Kaworu looked in a mirror across the room into his own red eyes and gave a small nod for confidence. This time would be different. He was sure of it.

Out the door and down the stairs Kaworu’s eyes caught onto a group of people in his uniform walking in the same direction as him. He recognised the class president with a group of girls and his eyes caught onto Toji and Kensuke further ahead. If he remembered correctly Toji was to beat Shinji after their sibling got hurt during the first angel attack. Hopefully he could stop that from happening. As he was pondering this he heard the steps of someone running behind him and then a small impact on his shoulder as someone ran into his side in their rush. They tripped lightly but caught themselves as they began to run again. Before getting too far they turned to look at Kaworu and gave him a small nod of apology and wave. Kaworu stopped in his tracks upon seeing the person, they had a huge smile and a bounce in their step.

Before him was Shinji Ikari, with all the happiness Kaworu had wished upon him already with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've always wanted to write a kawoshin fanfiction and this is it! In this I want to include a bunch of soul searching for Kaworu like what he can do now for Shinji if he has already achieved happiness and how it will effect their relationship. Also searching this new loop for the effects of the others (Original series, manga, Q) and if it truly is safe from the others.


End file.
